Ghu'tog
The Ghu'tog are a humanoid race of Koronus Origin. The Ghu'tog have in recent years begun to rapidly expand their borders within the Koronus Expanse and are starting to become more and more aggressive against Imperial Holdings adjacent to their own. Because of this increasing aggression between the Ghu'tog Kin and the Imperium of Man, numerous conflicts have arisen. However thanks to the lack of Imperial strength in the Koronus Expanse, the Ghut'tog are able to expand easily without too much resistence. Biology The average Ghu'tog is roughly similar to a human physically. They are approximately the same height as humans, but in most cases are just slightly taller because of their cybernetic nature. Ghu'tog skin is highly permeable allowing them to breathe even with their mouthes shut, and even survive underwater for longer periods of time. But because their skin is very permeable, Ghu'tog are naturally weak to airborne toxins and poisons. Ghu'tog skin is a pasty white, similar to clay, and is just barely see-through, allowing one to see into a Ghu'tog's body. After centuries of cloning, Ghut'tog biology has taken a "dive". Although Ghu'tog used to reproduce sexually, they are no longer capable of it as their DNA has become corrupted by the cloning process making cloning the only way to keep the Ghu'tog species alive. Also thanks to the Ghu'tog biology, the naturally occuring brain can no longer support the body. Without aid from a Synthetic Auxiliary Brain, also known as a SAB which is located on the back of individual Ghu'tog, a Ghu'tog will die within minutes from their body simply shutting down. The SAB regulates every single body system within the Ghu'tog body. The SAB also dictates an individual Ghu'tog's personality and physical traits upon birth. SABs are used to also directly implant all the knowledge, that the Ghu'tog leaders want them to know, directly into the Ghu'tog's memory banks. Society and Culture The Ghu'tog as a whole are a blood-thirsty and militaristic society, though in rather strange and demented ways. The Ghu'tog are so obsessed and crazed over the idea of warfare. However unlike other militaristic societies that obsess over warfare, the Ghu'tog don't do this for religious purposes or because their society sees it as a rite of passage. The Ghu'tog focus on war and combat, because it's entertaining. Combat is seen as something to laugh and chuckle at. That being said, the Ghu'tog are far from being sadistics like the Dark Eldar. To the Ghu'tog their society is perfect, there is barely no crime and zero discrimination against gender or class. However this is only thanks to the SABs, which control every Ghu'tog subconsciously to make sure they fit in perfectly with society. To those few criminals, who suffered from defective SABs, they are sent off to Game Worlds. Game Worlds are planets, and planetoids, dedicated solely to providing entertainment to the Ghu'tog public. Thousands of contestants are dropped onto the planet, these contestants usually consist of slaves, criminals, soldiers, and members of different species. These Game Worlds are deadly on their own, each Game World is filled with their own various and deadly lifeforms. But not only must Contestants survive the wild, and their fellow Contestants, but they must also survive the hundred of thousands of clone troopers dropped on the world. The winner of the competition is treated like a celebrity. These celebrity contestants are very famous within the Ghutogian Media, they appear on many shows a vast amount of times and are countlessly intreviewed Nearly every planet in the Ghutogian Empire has hundreds of arenas, and underground training grounds. In these arenas many individuals will ascend to fame, and even more will die with their guts all over them only to have their death broadcasted across the entire world. Slaves, Ghutogian Soldiers, and Mercenaries from different species will partake in these arenas, those who survive are allowed to go to one of the many Game Planets. In the underground training grounds, Ghu'tog children will train in their profession for twenty Terran years before moving out into their own housings and performing their pre-selected jobs. Soldiers, and mercenaries to an extent, are treated as celebrities. Any Ghu'tog civilian can tell you the name of the current Great Admiral of His Navy, the Lord Commanders' names, and the names and actions of well-experienced soldiers and mercenaries. The Ghu'tog's focus on soldiers and mercenaries can be seen in their obsession for their first leader. Shesgaforlachabarak was the first leader of the Ghu'tog Empire. He was considered the smarest, strongest, and most skilled Ghu'tog to have ever existed. There has not been a single ruler of the Ghu'tog empire since Shesgaforlachabarak, instead the Great Admiral and the Lord Commanders rule in his stead. Known Ghu'tog Coming soon. Technology Although the Ghu'tog are known for their technology, they are only known for select few examples of their technology. The majority of their technological might lies in their military, as being a militaristic society they focused on expanding their might instead of their civilian power. Unlike some of the other xeno species, who no doubt have strange and eldritch technology that bypasses the Laws of Physics, the Ghu'tog technology is very "orderly" and although advanced isn't exactly exotic. Cybernetics Coming soon. Weaponry The standard issue weaponry for the Ghutogian Military is severance anti-armor weaponry (SAAW). Severance Weaponry comes in the form of ballistic weaponry that makes heavy use of severance rounds. Severance rounds are ballistic shells crafted to have minature disruption fields that allow them to tear through unshielded armor like paper. Severance Weaponry however falls short against shielded targets, unless used in high power or concentration. Severance weaponry is often mistaken for laser technology, as when fired the shells glow with an orange color from their disruption fields. Standard S-R Garlok Pattern The Severance Rifle, known officially as the Standard S-R Garlok Pattern, is the standard issue weapon assigned to clone troopers. Holding thirty rounds, with firing methods of single shot or burst fire, the Severance Rifle is made for all around fire fights. Out of all the SAAWs, the Standard S-R only outclasses the Standard S-P Pattern. The Severance Rifle is however capable of shreding through armors such as Flak Armor, some Wraithbone armor, and even carapace armor when used with high concentration. Clone Troopers are capable of taking down heavily armored targets if, and only if, they focus fire. Standard S-P Garlok Pattern A SAAW side-arm, the S-P Pattern is used only as a last resort. Like it's larger cousin, the S-R Pattern, the S-P Pattern makes heavy use of severance rounds, ballistic shells that make use of disruption fields. Holding a clip of only ten rounds, the S-P is used for do or die situations only as the clip isn't large enough for a fire fight. Armor Coming soon. Vehicles Coming soon. Civilian/Non-Military Technology Coming soon. Starships Coming soon. Military Coming soon. Army List Coming soon. History Coming soon. Category:Vernichtung